


Her Domain

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Post Episode: s03e18 Shades of Grey, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Janet has a trying day with the infirmary's most difficult patient. Set somewhere in season 3 post s03e18 Shades of Grey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some formatting issues when outputting from Scrivener - think I caught them all but ....

“Ack! Ack! Sir, you need to give those broken ribs a chance to knit.” The infirmary’s sole patient, Colonel O’Neill, could be trying under normal circumstances, but SG–1’s leader returned from the mission to P7S–543 with two broken ribs and a series of contusions along with a severe concussion. The stubborn man ignored her and continued to try and get out of bed. Her high heels beat out a quick staccato on the tile floor as they brought her to his bedside within seconds. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him still. 

“Do you require any assistance, Dr. Fraiser?” 

“Thank you, Marcy.” She smiled gratefully at the newest addition to the nursing staff, Lieutenant Marcy Chalmers, fresh out of the academy. She glared at her patient, “Colonel O’Neill has two broken ribs.”

“Cracked,” O’Neill argued weakly.

“Broken,” Janet insisted. “I’ve ordered him to stay in bed until they have had a chance to knit.” She directed her next comment to her patient. “A punctured lung will only prolong your recovery, sir.”

“Shall I prepare a sedative ma’am?” Chalmers flinched under O’Neill’s glare.

“No. The colonel also has a severe concussion. Just keep an eye on him while I go take a look at his test results.”

Janet suppressed a smile as the colonel mumbled something about a Napoleonic Power Monger. She could handle the less than flattering nicknames as long as her patients recovered.

She returned a few minutes later to find Lieutenant Chalmers flirting with her patient. The pretty nurse giggled and flipped her hair at something the colonel said. O’Neill could be an outrageous flirt when he wanted and he often turned on the charm in an attempt to talk his way into an early release from the infirmary. Most of Janet’s staff were on to him, but he was having quite the effect on the young Lieutenant. He caught Janet’s stern look and had the audacity to wink! Yep, just as she suspected, the colonel was angling for an early release. 

She cleared her throat. An abashed Marcy took a step back and stammered, “The colonel was just telling me about this fish he caught.” She squirmed under Janet’s reproachful look.

“That will be all, Marcy. Thank you.” 

As the nurse left she threw the colonel a hopeful look, but he was too intent on Janet’s prognosis to pay it any mind.

A short time later Janet made her way to the observation room overlooking the infirmary. She needed to get some work done and the colonel had proven himself very adept at going AWOL in the past. Doctor Warner had picked a fine time to visit his grandchildren in Maryland. She had already briefed General Hammond and most everyone else had gone home for the evening. Truth be told, she was rather amazed that the rest of SG–1 hadn’t been glued to their leader’s bedside as per their normal routine when one of them was injured. 

She breezed through the door and came to an abrupt stop. She wasn’t alone. Major Samantha Carter stood rigidly at the window staring lasers at the scene below. Lieutenant Chalmers had either missed or ignored Janet’s implied order to cease flirting with Colonel O’Neill. She cleared her throat, but before she could reassure Sam that there was nothing serious going on, the Major rushed from the room with a muttered, “Sorry Janet. I need to check on something in my lab.”

She grabbed the microphone, “Lieutenant! My office.”

The young Lieutenant looked uncertainly between the her boss and the colonel. “Now Lieutenant!” Janet put down the microphone and slammed the door behind her.

Ten minutes later she was still waiting in her office. She tapped her foot and rechecked her watch. The Lieutenant should have arrived by now. She had just picked up the phone to summon the SFs only to be stopped by a timid knock on her door.

“Come,” she ordered.

“Reporting as ordered, ma’am.” 

Marcy Chalmers stood at parade perfect attention. Well at least she had learned something during her time at the academy.

“Lieutenant, would you care to explain why you were flirting with a superior officer?”

“Ma’am, he was flirting with me.” She jutted her chin in defiance.

“Excuse me?”

“I said Colonel O’Neill started it.” After a beat, “Ma’am.”

Janet rounded on the inexperienced officer, standing as tall as her five foot two frame would allow. “First of all, Lieutenant, Colonel O’Neill is not interested. He is only trying to wheedle his way out of the infirmary. Secondly, even if he was interested, a relationship with a subordinate is against the anti-fraternization regulations, which I’m sure you learned about at the academy.”

“You don’t know that, ma’am.”

“I don’t know what? The regulations?”

“That the colonel is not interested. He seemed pretty interested to me.” After a deliberate pause, “ma’am.”

Janet balled her hands into fists. She wasn’t sure at this moment whom she wanted to strangle more, the clueless nurse or the idiot colonel who knew better. “I’m going to make this very clear, Lieutenant, so there will not be any room for misunderstanding. I am ordering you to stop flirting with Colonel O’Neill or any other officer assigned to this post.”

Chalmers’ eyes blazed with either defiance or humiliation, Janet didn’t know nor care, before returning to a more neutral expression. “Am I dismissed?”

Janet nodded sharply. As the Lieutenant reached the door she called out, “Believe it or not Marcy the regulations exist to protect all women in the service. Colonel O’Neill would never take advantage of someone in his command, but there are still plenty of men out there that would. And because he is an honorable man, he would NEVER violate those regs. It would be putting all women who serve at risk. Think about it. But if I catch one whiff of inappropriate behavior in the future, you’ll be transferred out faster than you can say ‘bossy bitch’. Dismissed.”

* * *

The tap at her door interrupted the good brood she had going. Not expecting anyone, she smiled when she saw the shaggy head of SG–1’s archaelogist, Dr. Daniel Jackson.

She motioned for Daniel to take a seat. “Daniel. I’m surprised you haven’t been by earlier. Colonel O’Neill has a couple of broken ribs and a severe concussion. Fortunately there was no sign of internal bleeding.”

“That’s good news. Why can’t I sit with him? He must be driving your staff crazy.”

Janet grimaced and recounted the story of her new nurse.

“Yikes! I’ll tell Jack to knock it off. You know he doesn’t mean anything right?”

“Yes, I know Daniel. Still, the man knows better. The rest of my nurses know the score, that the colonel will do or say anything to get released. But Chalmers is new.”

“And …”

“And young. And pretty. And blonde.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow in a fair approximation of Teal’c.

“Which is exactly his type.” She gave him a meaningful look.

“Janet, Jack would never …”

“I know. I know. And worst of all, Sam witnessed it.”

“He flirted in front of Sam?”

“Sam was in the observation room. I don’t think he realized she was there.”

“Yeesh! I’ll talk to him. The last thing he would ever want is to hurt Sam.”

“I know. But it will have to wait. I have him on a strict no visitors policy for the next few days.”

“But I have to see him!” Daniel jumped to his feet and started pacing in the small office.

“Why? I’m sure he knows you’re worried about him.”

“Because it was my fault!”

“What? How?”

He sat back down, fidgeting in his chair like a little boy waiting outside the principal’s office.

“Daniel.”

“Look, Jack is always warning me not to be so trusting with new people. Per usual, on P7S–543 I ignored his very vocal warning. I was so caught up in proving that I was right and Jack was wrong that I didn’t notice the way their leader was looking at Sam. They drugged us. When we came to, Sam was gone. Luckily, Jack found her in time, but it was close.”

“Go home, Daniel. Or go to your quarters.” When he went to protest she cut him off, “Ack! Colonel O’Neill is in pain and needs his rest. Not to mention he’s probably worried sick about Sam. Give him a day or two to heal. And to cool off.” When he still looked determined to argue she said, “That’s an order, Daniel. Don’t make me go to General Hammond.”

Daniel left quietly, shoulders slumped in defeat. Janet knew all of SG–1 shared a special bond. Colonel O’Neill would forgive Daniel’s blatant disregard for his orders. Eventually. But this time, it had cost Sam. And she meant a great deal to the colonel. 

Janet threw her pen down on the desk. When had becoming CMO devolved into being the base shrink? Well, maybe not shrink. Base Mom overseeing a group of willful teens? She sighed. Hadn’t she just tried to explain the point of the anti-fraternization regs to Lieutenant Chalmers? There was a reason why the Air Force didn’t want a team to become too close. Janet had recently counseled Sam about the dangers of falling for her commanding officer. And by her reaction to the harmless flirting that she witnessed, the Major had been unwilling or unable to stop herself from going down that road. Now Daniel was twisted up in knots because he felt guilty over what almost happened to Sam offworld and which had resulted in the injuries to Colonel O’Neill. Even though it would likely end her friendship with the team, she had to put duty first. It was time to put her foot down. It was time to talk to General Hammond.

With a heavy heart, she decided to look in on the colonel before heading home. She expected that at least one member of SG–1 would circumvent her orders, but instead of finding Teal’c holding silent vigil, she spotted Sam in the bedside chair. Her head lay next to his arm while she clutched his hand reflexively in her sleep. And miracle of miracles, Colonel O’Neill was actually sleeping, his body angled slightly towards Sam. Janet lost her earlier resolve. She had to abide by her physician’s oath, do no harm. And they both needed this to heal. 

Besides, these were her friends. Her family. Strong people that were not threatened by her forceful personality. Friends that recognized her fiery nature as a measure of her compassion for her patients and loved ones, rather than a need to be bossy. Friends that depended on her as much as they depended on each other. She approached the sleeping pair quietly so as not to disturb them. But Sam woke anyway when the monitor beeped as Janet adjusted the colonel’s pain medication.

She stopped her friend’s panicky retreat with a gentle, but firm hand. “Stay. I just want to up his pain meds while he’s resting. He’s too stubborn to push the button on his own.”

Sam giggled when the Colonel teased, “Doc, just likes to be in charge.”

“Damn straight, sir. I learned from the best.”

Jack grunted in agreement before a belated “Hey!”.

Janet drew closed the privacy curtain, smiling as she heard more giggles. Regulations be damned tonight. She could always broach the subject with Sam at a later date. Much, much, later. These last few months had been difficult on everyone. She blew out a frustrated breath. One more stop to make before going home. She knocked on the door to Daniel’s quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> GYWO Bingo Character Traits Card #1: Bossy  
> Gen Prompt Bingo Round #11: A Day in the Life  
> AllBingo iPod Shuffle: "Eye of the Tiger"  
> Prompt-in-a-box: Afterlife by Ingrid Michaelson  
> Relevant lyrics:  
>  _We all, we all, we're gonna be alright_  
>  We got the fight in us  
> We all, we all, we're gonna live tonight  
> Like there's no tomorrow 'cause we're the afterlife


End file.
